


"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice"

by Lost_in_thoughts



Series: One Shots/ Prompts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_thoughts/pseuds/Lost_in_thoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lambert goes to see Vica things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice"

The only thing Lambert wanted after having killed a horde of nasty Nekkers was some rest. And the only person in Oxenfurt where he would find anything but that was Vica. For some uncertain reason he had the urge to see her regardless. So after tending to his horse he went to the room he’s been living in for the past weeks, washed his face, combed his hair and put on a new shirt. Then he headed to the house where Vica had a nice little room, only to find her unbearable roommate telling him that she wasn’t at home but in the library.

He sighed and headed for the university where he actually found her. He couldn’t help smiling. She sat on a table full of books and parchments, her hair even messier than usual, her head nearly touching the table while she wrote something. He sat down on the chair across from her. When she noticed him she looked at him and smiled. “Hard job?”

He made an indefinite movement with his hand. “Just some Nekkers. But you look very commited here.” He pointed at the documents.

Vica shrugged. “The essay about “water creatures from the upper Pontar” is due in two days. That means no drinking and playing at some inn for me tonight.”

Lambert smiled, sincere for a change. “That’s alright, pup. I’m not in the mood for drinking anyway. I’ll just sit here and enjoy the fact that you’re actually able to shut your mouth for longer than a minute.”

She nodded, smiled and turned to her essay once more.

Lambert sighed in relief and made himself comfortable. Silence, blissful silence, only interrupted by the sound of a quill scratching on the parchment and the occasional rustling of book pages. At this very moment, his life wasn’t too bad. He looked at Vica and his features softened. His gaze moved from her dirty blond hair that smelled so nicely of fresh herbs to her slender, soft fingers when she suddenly raised her head and looked at him. “What?” she asked him, smiling again, showing the little gap between her front teeth.

“What?” he answered, turning back into his arrogant and sarcastic self within one second.

“I’ve seen it, Lambert.”

“You’ve seen what, pup?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

He snorted. “I just thought that you utterly failed at combining your skirt to your bodice. Again. You can’t wear blue with red, didn’t anyone ever tell you that?”

“Maybe I haven’t listened at the dressing lectures.”

“You should have. You’re looking ridiculous.”

She sighed. “Fine. That’s not the look I meant, though.”

“No? The other look I give you is the one of grave concern.”

“You’re concerned about me?” She tried not to laugh. “You’re actually able to be concerned about anything?”

“Yes, I’m concerned that you’ll get yourself into danger. Look at you, you’re way to young and naïve and childish and stupid to survive in the real world. You’d get killed in the moment you’d leave the safety of this town.”

“My dear Lambert, I made my way from Dillingen to Oxenfurt four years ago and I’m still alive. I’ve left the town plenty of times for expeditions. I’ve never died on one of those trips.”

“It’s only a matter of time.”

“This may or may not be true. But why do you care? You’re constantly telling me that you can’t stand me, that I’m silly and ridiculous and not nearly pretty enough to be worth any of your time.”

Lambert coughed and tried to come up with a clever answer. “Because…well…I guess you are dear to someone. Or you could be if you’d just learn to dress properly.”

She shook her head. “Fine. But that’s still not the look I meant. The look you give me when you think I’m not watching is…it is nearly…tender.”

“Tender?” Lambert snorted again. “I am not tender. I am a Witcher, I am angry and determined and deadly. There’s no place for tenderness in my life. Besides, I don’t have emotions, remember?”

She sighed. “I’m sorry for insulting you.” She closed the books, rolled up the parchments, put her essay in her bag and stood up.

“Wait, where are you going?” Lambert demanded to know.

“Home, I’m finished for today.” She passed him and headed to the exit but he was faster than her. He pulled at her sleeve and when she turned he took her face into his hands and kissed her. This wasn’t reasonable, not at all, and it was definitely not what Vesemir had told him about “not getting involved” but he didn’t care for Vesemir or anybody else at this point.

After a moment Vica pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “No tenderness in you, no?”

He shook his head, “Not even a little bit”, before he kissed her again.


End file.
